Taskforce
by Avatarlover215
Summary: Councilman Hiroshi has created a taskforce to keep balance in the streets of Republic City.But will they become more than a taskforce? Warning:Rated T for death and violence
1. The First Mission

First Mission

" Republic City's police force is getting pwned by the triple threat triads. I, Councilman Hiroshi, vote to assemble a special force with the best bender for each element. Here are the people assigned to be on this force:

Water: Nick

Age: 27

This person has the ability to bloodbend at will. Although declared illegal, it will be a useful skill for the taskforce. He can also move hundreds of gallons of water at one time.

Earth: John

Age: 31

This person has been witnessed moving a whole five bedroom house with earthbending at one time. He is also a metalbender that can bend a metal as pure as platinum.

Fire: Kyra

Age: 19

This incredible youth has the ability to produce lightning in 2 seconds flat. This person also has the ability to redirect lightning.

Air: Haggus

Age: 40

This air nomad can produce such a strong wind that he can uproot trees and blow away buildings. He also has a skybison providing transportation for the force.

So what do you think? I gathered all these amazing benders and can make this taskforce. All in favor?" Hiroshi asked

All the council members raised their hands.

"Thank you. Council meeting dismissed." Hiroshi said

Hiroshi got up and went outside. The four incredible benders were doing a variety of things: Kyra, shooting lightning into the sky over and over again; John, bending a piece of pure platinum; Nick, bending some water around his head; and Haggus, airbending some leaves around. Hiroshi nodded to them and Kyra hollered,

"Yesssss! Let's go kick some triple threat butt!"

"Alright. I know a triple threat base nearby. Get on Pookie!" Hiroshi instructed

"Pookie, Yip-Yip!"

Hiroshi was a waterbender. He wasn't a master, but he was a good leader and therefore led the taskforce. When Pookie arrived behind the base, the force got off her.

"Pookie, stay here."

Pookie growled, but then flopped down on her belly. They went around to the front. There were about 10 guards posted by the door, but Nick bloodbended them and made them pass out. Hiroshi signaled the four of them to go in. They went inside and found more guards. Nick did the same to them, but suddenly a firebender came from behind and shot lightning at the bloodbender. Kyra jumped in front of it and redirected it.

"Thanks Kyra!" Nick yelled as he froze 3 guards running at him.

"No problem!" Kyra yelled back as she shot lightning at another group of guards, scattering them.

A giant metal door blocked their way to the leader's study. John pulled it off and threw it to the side. Haggus rushed in and released a gust of air, throwing all the leader's guards against the wall. The man they saw was not Zolt. It was a dummy sitting in his chair.

"Uh-oh." Kyra said plainly

"More guards coming! Too many, way too many!" Hiroshi yelled

Hiroshi desperately used the water whip on some guards, pushing them back for a minute.

"How are we going to get out of here?" screamed John

"Wait! I have an idea!" Haggus yelled as he pulled out a bison whistle

Haggus blew the bison whistle and Pookie came crashing through the wall. She charged at the guards and they all scattered and jumped out of the way. The taskforce ran out and jumped onto Pookie.

"Call in the police airships!" Haggus yelled

The cops came in and arrested the dazed guards.

"We complete the mission sort of. Zolt got away, but we probably got 25% of his guards based on how many guys attacked us." Nick commented

"We failed, in other words." Kyra grumbled

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time…we will." Hiroshi said

Pookie landed next to City Hall. The tired taskforce got off and walked into the hall.

"Report?" police chief Toph Bei Fong asked

"We got a lot of his henchmen, but Zolt escaped." Hiroshi mumbled

"Hiroshi!" an assistant yelled as she came in

"What?" Hiroshi replied

"Someone has come from the south pole to see you!"

Sokka walked out of the shadows. He grinned and said,

"It's time for me to join this fight."


	2. A Warriors Death

A Warrior's Death

"Sokka it's so great to see you!" Toph exlaimed who ran and hugged him

"Ahhh you too Toph. I've heard Republic City is falling apart." Sokka responded

"Yes. The Triple Threat Triads are threatening to take over the city. I have done all I can, but even I could not stop Lightning Bolt Zolt. That is why Hiroshi put together a taskforce."

"It's great to see you Master Sokka." Hiroshi said while he shook hands with him

"Thank you. You are guiding republic city to what Aang wants for it." Sokka said

"So great to meet you!" the taskforce members all said at once as they took turns shaking his hand

"I'm Nick, the waterbender of this taskforce."

"John, earthbender. Nice to meet you."

" Haggus, air nomad."

"I'm Kyra, and I'm so happy to meet you! I'm the firebender by the way."

"You are beautiful Kyra. Nice to meeet you all." Sokka said as Kyra blushed and turned away "I have finally turned 23 and I was hoping a measly swordsman like myself could join your force. Suki was recently killed by a triple threat. That is why she isn't here."

"I'm sorry. We would be honored if you joined our force." The whole taskforce, including Hiroshi said

"Then I would like to go on the next mission tommorow. I know where Zolt is hiding."

So the next morning Pookie landed in an alleyway and everyone got off. The hiding place was the cellar of a store. The owner had been threatened and forced to let the triads hide in there. The taskforce broke down the door and ran in.

"Please don't arrest me! The Triads threatened me! You have to understand! If they know I talked to you they'll kill me! A triple threat is coming to me today to ask for money, but I don't have it! You've gotta help me!" the shop owner exlaimed

"Ok, ok." Hiroshi said "Nick, stay behind and protect the store owner."

The rest of the taskforce and Sokka marched into the cellar. It led to a tunnel. It wasn't long before they reached a fork in the tunnel.

"Kyra, John, and Haggus you take the one on the left. Sokka and I will take the right. Good luck, MOVE OUT!"

The 3 taskforce members ran into the left tunnel while Hiroshi and Sokka ran into the right tunnel. Hiroshi and Sokka reached a large carved room with just one person in it. Lightning Bolt Zolt.

. . .

The criminal walked into the store. He was surprised to see the bloodbender with the store owner, but he thought he could take just 1 waterbender. He was arrogant like this.

"I see you brought a little friend along to protect you." the criminal laughed

The criminal then lost control of his own limbs. Nick made the criminal's body rise, and then threw it out the window and into the store across the street.

"You shouldn't see him again for a while." Nick said and he smiled and sat down next to the shop owner and started talking casually with him.

. . .

The three taskforce members had stumbled into a room full of Zolt's henchmen. Kyra shot lightning over and over again, dropping the henchmen like flies; Haggus blew several people against the stone wall, knocking them out; John bended rocks out of the ground and threw them at the henchmen defeating several of them. But they were losing. After hours of dropping henchmen, John said,

"We can't do this forever! He has thousands of men! What do we do?"

"We get out of here. John, make a big hole in the cave roof!" Haggus said

John made the large hole, which was big enough for all three of them. Haggus got out his glider and said to his teamates,

"Hold on to my glider!"

They obeyed and Haggus flew out the hole in the roof. They landed in front of the shop and went back in to greet Nick.

"I got rid of the criminal. Where's Hiroshi and Sokka?" Nick said

"We don't know. We split up and we were ambushed by thousands of henchman!"

"YOU WHAT?"

The other taskforce members told the tale of what happened and how they escaped. Then they waited for Hiroshi and Sokka.

. . .

Zolt shot lightning at Sokka, but he avoided it and swiped with his sword. Zolt dodged and sent fire Hiroshi's way. Hiroshi extinguished it in midair with waterbending. He then tried to water whip Zolt, but he dodged away. Sokka charged at Zolt with his sword and swiped 3 times, one swipe cutting Zolts arm. Zolt roared with rage and sent lightning at Sokka. He dodged it, but Zolt shot lightning over and over again at Sokka until finally, one bolt hit Sokka square in the chest. Sokka fell, and Zolt laughed like a maniac and shot Sokka with lightning 2 more times. Sokka was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOKKA!" Hiroshi screamed with rage

Hiroshi tried to water whip Zolt, but he dodged and blasted a hole in the roof. Then he launched himself with firebending up and out through the hole. Hiroshi ran to Sokka and got down on his knees next to him. Sokka was still, soon to be joined again with Suki.

With tears in his eyes, Hiroshi carried Sokka out. All the remaining guards left with Zolt. When he reached the shop, he went in and layed Sokka down on the floor for all to see.

"NO!" all of the taskforce members yelled at once

Kyra started crying at seeing the Old Hero's dead body.

"We have to bring Zolt to justice." Hiroshi said quietly

All four of the powerful benders nodded, Kyra sobbing.

"He was a brave warrior. But now he is a fallen warrior." John remarked

Sokka's eyes were empty, the expression of joy so recently in them now gone.


	3. The Funeral

The Funeral

Everyone showed up to Sokka's funeral, including Aang and Katara. Chief Toph was crying silently. The taskforce members remained Solemn; even Kyra had finally accepted what had happened. Aang sadly remembered the story of how Suki died.

_It was a beautiful evening, and Sokka and Suki were lying on the wet grass, staring at the stars. Sokka had not thought to bring his sword with him; he had not seen coming what was about to happen. The Triple Threat Triad assassin had been quick and stealthy. The assassin sought to kill Suki because once she had fought off a Triple Threat and Zolt could not have this. It happened in a matter of minutes, the assassin quickly jumped on Sokka and pinned him to a tree and froze him to it. Suki tried to fight, but it had been a full moon and he was bloodbending her. Frozen against the tree trunk, he was forced to watch his soul mate be destroyed._

Now Sokka suffered the same fate. The members of the taskforce walked up to the Avatar with angry looks on their faces.

"Thanks for all your help saving Sokka, 'Avatar'!" Kyra exclaimed

"I wanted to stay with Katara, you don't understand-" Aang started to say

"Your duty is to Republic City first, not to your wife!" Haggus said angrily

"I thought you were wise Aang!" Nick joined in

"How dare you laze around the South Pole while we fight for Republic City?" John demanded furiously

Aang started to say something but was interrupted by an explosion from behind him. The Triple Threat Triads were attacking! Thousands off Henchmen raided the graveyard. Aang produced a tornado and sent it at the raiders, knocking them over like bowling pins. Katara used the water in the creek next to the graveyard to knock several men over. Toph felt the vibrations and where the henchmen were and destroyed as many as she could. The taskforce and Hiroshi all used their bending to knock down as many enemies as possible.

Then the police airships came in and joined the battle. As the cops landed, they each chose a target and went for it. Some used their metal wires to grab and throw the henchmen and some just plain did hand to hand combat, punching and kicking the raiders. Some of the raiders shot lightning at the police airships, bringing them down before the metalbenders could get out.

"There's so many henchmen, how do we beat them all?" Kyra asked Katara

"I don't know." Katara replied

Kyra and Katara were now fighting back to back and annihilating all the henchmen in sight. Soon all the police airships were down and all of Zolt's henchmen stopped fighting and ran out of the graveyard.

"What did they do that for?" John demanded as if he would get an answer

But surprisingly, he did. Standing atop one of the small hills around the graveyard, was Lightning Bolt Zolt holding a megaphone.

"We came here to warn you that tomorrow the Triple Threat Triads will be attacking the city in a week's time. You may prepare yourself, but this city will be mine!" he yelled

Then he ran away with the rest of the Triple Threats.

"That was not a good fight." Toph complained

" We're lucky to be alive!" John exclaimed angrily

The taskforce got on Pookie, who was resting behind a hill for when the battle started Haggus ordered him to hide.

"Pookie, Yip-Yip!"

The taskforce flew Pookie downtown to city hall to prepare. Pookie landed outside the front door and everyone slid off of her. This would be the Taskforce's hardest challenge yet.


	4. Preparations

Preparations

"Republic city is about to be at war, so what's the plan?" Councilman Hiroshi asked

"Check how many police airships there are, and set them all in one place, as a fleet. Then we'll need to find Chi-Blockers and more fighters. Maybe call the United Forces." The other councilmembers replied

"Good idea. Let's see… there are 23 airships left. I'll head to the police HQ and send the wire. Council meeting dismissed."

Hiroshi walked outside to join his taskforce.

"What's the plan, team captain?" Kyra asked

"Well the plan is to find Chi-Blockers and more fighters. Also there will be an airship fleet of 23 police airships hovering around the city. We're going to send a wire to the united forces as well."

"I can't believe that a criminal operation is about to become all-out war." Nick said

"Earthbending used to be fun. I liked fighting, but now that all I'm obliged to do!" John exclaimed

"Pookie misses only flying with me on her." Haggus grumbled

The taskforce was tired of fighting. They wanted to return to their normal lives.

"After this war is over, I'm quitting the taskforce for sure." Kyra said

Everyone was in a bad mood after having to fight the huge battle and Sokka's death. Life was sad for them then; they wanted more from their lives than just fighting because they have special abilities.

All they wanted to do now was fight the stupid battle and leave the taskforce.

And there wish came soon. A few days later, they could hear the marching army aproaching.

The battle of Republic City had Begun.


	5. The Battle For Republic City

The Battle For Republic City

Nick bloodbended as many attackers as possible and threw them out of the city and into the attacking army's ranks, knocking down several others.

"I just love it when they're all bunched together like that!" John exclaimed as he pulled a house out of the ground and threw it at the approaching army.

"Me too!" Kyra yelled as she shot lightning over and over again at the raiders; one might have mistaken her for a storm

"They spin like tops." Haggus said, amused while he sent a tornado at the invaders

"Wave attack!" Hiroshi yelled as he sent waves from the ocean at the approaching army

Toph had joined John in throwing giant boulders at the army; Katara and Nick were working together to send tsunamis at the invaders; Aang and Haggus were creating giant tornados together and sending them at the henchmen; Even Firelord Zuko had come and was redirecting lightning coming from the marching army back at them.

But the henchmen finally made contact with the city.

"Don't let them get deep into the city!" Toph yelled to her officers, which were occupied with fighting the henchmen

Haggus blew the Bison whistle and Pookie joined the fight. She charged through the army's ranks, trampling them. She grabbed the leg of one terrified Triple Threat and threw him into the window of the 8th floor in a skyscraper. Pookie roared, and continued to destroy several invaders. Meanwhile, one of the police airships went down. Toph caught it with metalbending before it hit the ground and threw it at the army. Kyra almost felt bad for those who saw the enormous shadow of the falling airship over and were gone a few seconds later.

"Where are the Chi-Blockers?" Aang asked

"Wait there they are!" Kyra exclaimed

They watched as the Chi-Blockers jumped off the roof of houses and attacked the raiders pressure points, rendering them helpless. The Chi-Blockers worked hard and defeated several invaders.

"Chief! They're coming in the other way by sea!" one of Toph's deputies informed

"Nick and John! Go fight the sea raiders!"

"I'll go too!" Katara added "You need a second waterbender!"

"50 officers, go with Nick and Haggus to the bay!" Toph ordered

The 50 officers gave her a salute and marched behind Nick, Haggus, and Katara.

. . .

Kyra and Aang were desperately shooting lightning at the huge army of henchmen. Firelord Zuko was shooting fireblasts at all henchmen in sight.

One enemy Chi-Blocker got Toph and she couldn't bend. Then, it happened. The lightning seem to come from nowhere, and struck Toph. Right through the head. She spat out blood and fell over with a thud as she hit the concrete.

"TOPH!" Aang ran over to her

Toph's blind eyes were hazy. Her deputies ran over to her one of them her daughter, Lin Bei Fong.

"Don't die chief." Toph's daughter said with tears in her eyes

"Toph grabbed her daughter's arm and said,

"I appoint you new chief of police. Keep this city safe."

Then she grabbed Aang's arm and told him,

"Rid the city of The Triple Threat Triads Twinkletoes. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am." Aang replied with tears in his eyes

Then Toph Bei Fong felt no more vibrations as she left the world.

. . .

The several boats that were approaching were all sunk by Nick and Katara. But one big boat that was left was unsinkable for some reason. Then it hit Nick; there were waterbenders holding it up!

"Haggus! Blow that ship away!" Nick ordered

Haggus released his legendary gust of wind that could blow away buildings. The ship flew back and flipped over. Katara made a wave come over it then froze it in ice.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Katara yelled

Then they saw something huge in the sky, twice the size of a police airship. The airship that Lightning Bolt Zolt was sitting in.

"Metalbenders! Use your metal wires to grab onto the ship and then board it! We're right behind you!" Haggus said as he pulled out his bison whistle

"We're about to be pirates." Nick grinned

. . .

Aang and the other 2 taskforce members climbed aboard the ship and ran into the other taskforce members and 50 cops with them.

"Zolt's in here somewhere." Katara said

So they looked for Zolt until they reached a huge metal door.

"Aang and Katara," Hiroshi said "Destroy the insides of the ship as much as you can. We'll take on Zolt. You too officers."

The officers Saluted him and ran to the inner mechanisms of the ship. John pulled off the metal door and threw it away.

"Nice to see you." Zolt grinned and said

The fight began. Zolt sent lightning at the taskforce, scattering them. Before Nick had a chance to bloodbend, Zolt shot him with lightning.

"One down." Zolt said

Zolt shot lightning at Kyra, but she redirected it at him and he redirected it and it hit the wall. Zolt sent fireballs at Kyra, but they were gone before they reached her because Haggus was blowing them away in mid-air. Haggus tried to blow Zolt against the wall but he shot fire at the approaching air, diminishing it. John pulled off a chunk of the metal wall and threw it at Zolt.

"I can't have you pulling off my walls." Zolt said as he shot lightning at John

Kyra jumped in front of it and it hit her in mid-air, preventing her from redirecting it but only to get hit with it.

"Two down." Zolt remarked

John threw another piece of wall at him, but Zolt destroyed it in mid-air lightning then sent a fireblast at John's head.

John took it straight to the face and passed out. Haggus tried to blow him against the wall again but Zolt avoided it and ran up to Haggus. He then firepunched him straight in the stomach sending Haggus flying and hitting the metal wall with a 'bang'. Now only Hiroshi was left. Zolt was certain he could beat him, but by now Hiroshi was full of rage. He soaked Zolt with water then froze him against the wall. Zolt tried to struggle, but he couldn't move. Suddenly, the airship shook and Aang came in.

"We destroyed it." he said

"Take Zolt's bending! DO IT NOW!" Hiroshi screamed

Aang obeyed and then proceeded to thaw out Zolt. The metalbending cops picked up the unconscious bodies of the taskforce members. The war was over.

. . .

The taskforce members were all laughing and eating at the park.

"The war is over!" Hiroshi said

All the taskforce members cheered. Aang sat under a tree, thinking. Then he went over to the picnic and joined them. It was a new day, he thought. And somehow he knew that Sokka, Suki, and Toph were smiling down on all of them.

THE END OF PART 1


	6. The New Threat

The New Threat

Life was good for the taskforce 2 years later. They had decided to stay on the taskforce and help keep balance in the city. They were happy, but the days were less bright without Sokka to crack a joke or Toph to have fun with. Just as Lightning Bolt Zolt had taken their lives, Aang had not hesitated to take his bending away. But now the psycho criminal was behind bars, powerless. All of the people destroyed by his evil powers could now rest in peace knowing Republic City was in safe hands. The taskforce's. All was well.

Then a new threat arrived. For some reason, the fire nation wanted to be separate from the United Republic. Firelord Zuko had died a year ago at an assassin's hands. His son had always plotted to rebuild the fire nation empire and destroy the United Republic, just as his grandfather wanted to rule the world. Everyone had thought he was joking, but recently the fire nation stopped serving the united forces. There was no longer a representative from the fire nation on the United Republic council.

"If Firelord Irele makes another bold move like that, The United Republic will be forced to go to war!" Councilman Hiroshi exclaimed

"Agreed." Said the other 3 council members

"I can lend troops and resources from Ba Sing Se to aid the war if I have to." The earth nation representative said

"Good. Council meeting dismissed." Hiroshi said as he banged his gavel

Firelord Irele did make a bold next move. Very bold, in fact. One day a huge shadow fell upon Republic City. The citizens had no idea what it was but soon realized they were fire nation airships but without the united forces' insignia. It only had the fire nation insignia. They soon started dropping bombs all over the city. Lin Bei Fong, who had been standing on top of police HQ roof, metalbended one of the bombs and threw it back at the airship, which then exploded.

"Score!" she hollered as she threw as many bombs back at the airships as she could

The taskforce just noticed what was going on when a bomb almost fell on Kyra's head, which John narrowly managed to catch in time.

"Nobody drops bombs on my head!" Kyra exclaimed as she shot lightning at the airship directly above her

"I'll take that as a thanks." John grinned

Nick and Haggus were sleeping on the soft grass. John shook Haggus awake but Kyra bluntly yelled, "Wake up!" and slapped Nick across the face.

"Huh? What happened?"

The taskforce took down as many airships as they could and just as there was one more hovering above the city, Lin Bei Fong jumped from a skyscraper onto it and planted a timebomb for 15 seconds. She jumped off towards the square where the taskforce was watching.

"Catch me Nick!" Lin screamed

Nick bloodbended her and lowered her to the ground slowly, where he released her onto the soft and welcoming grass. The giant airship blew up, and the debris flew everywhere. The engine of the airship landed on the back of a skyscraper, which started to fall towards them. Lin and John caught it just as it was 2 inches from Haggus's head.

"You had to blow it up with a timebomb?" Haggus exclaimed furiously

"Hey Toph is my mom I like to show off." Lin replied

"So where do we throw this skyscraper?" John asked

"Let's turn it into dust!" Lin responded

So they did that. After a long while of coughing dust they got on Pookie and wnt to city hall.

"Oh my god…" Nick said

There was a giant hole in city hall's roof. One of the 2 towers on the building had fallen down and was leaning on the building across from it. The taskforce and police chief walked into the building. The four council members were standing there talking.

"What happened here?" Lin demanded

"Well an airship flew right over and dropped 2 bombs, one landed in the middle of the roof and one landed right next to the left tower." Hiroshi said

"How did you survive?" Nick asked

"Well, I made a giant earth shelter and we were safe." The earth kingdom representative bragged

Once again the fire nation was at war with the rest of the world. Everyone's faces were grave, even Kyra's. If the fire nation went to war again, then that meant it was taskforce time again. They weren't unhappy that they had to use the taskforce again, but they were unhappy that the fire nation broke the glorious peacetime.

"Zuko's son must have inherited his aunt's lust for war. " Haggus commented

If he had, then there little peacetime was definitely over. Hiroshi looked at all of them and said gravely,

"The United Republic of Nations, is at war."


	7. Annihilation Squad

Annihilation Squad

"Our taskforce should be expanded to more than 4 members!" Hiroshi said "I want to create a squad dedicated to taking out the fire nation."

"Who would be in this squad?"

"Well, I'd still be the leader, and I want to keep the original taskforce members, but I also want Aang and Katara and Chief Bei Fong in there. All in favor?" Hiroshi asked

All the councilmen raised their hands.

"Meeting dismissed."

The taskforce members and Aang and Katara and a stranger were waiting outside.

"This can only be a deal if I can take my apprentice healer, Yang." Katara said

"Ok." Hiroshi replied

Appa and Pookie were meeting each other for the first time, and were playfully ramming each other.

"So what's our first mission?" Aang asked

"To find out our group's name." Kyra replied dramatically

"Ummmm…..the cool squad?" Haggus and Aang said at the same time

"No that's stupid! We should be called the Annihilation squad!" Nick exclaimed "Lets vote. 1..2..3!"

Kyra, John, Nick, Katara, and Hiroshi raised their hands.

"Sorry outvoted dudes." John laughed

"I think our second mission should be-" Aang started

He was interrupted by an explosion behind him; Aang had a bad habit of getting contradicted by explosions.

"What was that?" Lin yelled

The fire nation was coming with a second wave of attacks! They dropped more bombs on city hall. The place was reduced to rubble and the council members were nowhere to be seen. The squad sent a flurry of attacks at the big airship. It didn't go down.

"I think the counsel has been kidnapped! I'm going in!" Lin said

The squad went up to the huge ship and boarded. Inside, John did all he could to break the ship. Lin went towards a huge metal door. She opened it and inside she found the council members alright. But she also found Irele's auntie Azula.

"I can't believe I forgot to take her bending away!" said Aang, slapping his forehead

"I'm back!" Azula gleefully exclaimed and shot lightning at the squad. They scattered, and then Firelord Irele jumped out of the shadows and firepunched the back of Nick's head. He flew into the opposite wall and fainted. Haggus blew wind at the firelord, but he dodged and shot lightning that hit Haggus in the stomach. Kyra shot lightning at Azula but she danced away and as she shot fireballs she said,

"A true prodigy. Just like me as a teen!"

Azula danced towards Kyra and before Azula could do anything Kyra hit her with a firepunch right to the face. BANG! Azula hit the wall and was knocked out. Only Irele was left, but he was like a one man army. In minutes everyone but Aang and Katara was knocked out.

Aang went into the avatar state and the firelord didn't stand a chance. He was knocked out. Aang and Katara grabbed all the bodies, but the council couldn't be saved. The earth nation representative said,

"Just go! Avenge us darn it GO!"

Aang and Katara got out the ship and loaded Hiroshi, Kyra, John, Haggus, Nick, and the apprentice healer onto Appa. The apprentice was still conscious.

"We'll take Pookie!" Aang said

They loaded Lin onto pookie and got on. Then the Annihilation Squad left for the fire nation.

_Mother spat out blood, and collapsed onto the concrete. She grabbed my arm and said, 'I appoint you chief of police. Keep Republic City safe.'_

_I have failed you mother_ Lin Bei Fong thought with tears in her eyes.


End file.
